Crusader
centerimghttp://i.imgur.com/mOQKn.png[/img]SUBJECT TO POSSIBLE NAME CHANGE/centercolor=#fffMen of faith, followers of ancient deities, and holy warriors, the Crusaders are those who draw from holy sources as their source of power. The crusader's heart is full of faith to his chosen deity, code, or creed, his mind and body in tune to the faith he follows, allowing him to call forth divine power by way of impassioned plea or application of will. The holy light, the ancient Loa, distant and mighty gods, the light of Elune, the Crusader calls forth his power from his faith, allowing him to perform miracles of healing, bringing forth cleansing light or healing brews, or smite those who shun the force they worship, calling down holy fire and ancient voodoo curses, enabling one strong in faith to conquer those of lesser belief, and to lift up those who are faithful. center|:Common Races:|imghttp://www.wowpedia.org/images/e/ee/IconSmall_Human_Male.gif[/img] imghttp://www.wowpedia.org/images/6/6b/IconSmall_Dwarf_Male.gif[/img] imghttp://www.wowpedia.org/images/9/97/IconSmall_HighElf_Male_Alt.gif[/img] imghttp://www.wowpedia.org/images/5/5f/IconSmall_Troll_Male.gif[/img] /centercolor=goldThe Humans/color were the first to found the belief of the holy light on Azeroth, and their paladins and priests turned the tide of the second war, paving the way for the goodwill of the holy light and its followers to take the Alliance in its stride. The humans are perhaps the most natural practitioners of the holy light, their profound philosophical nature and short lives leading to perhaps the easiest transition to a religion such as the holy light. Human beings, being strong-hearted and full of vibrant emotions, are perfect practitioners of the light, whose power is drawn from an individual's profound connection to the world around him, and his projection of his will and emotions into that world, to alter and influence events. As such, human priests are benevolent, seeking little but the betterment and good health of those around them, employing healing, soothing power to protect their allies, while the more aggressive Paladins have a righteous fury burning within, projecting their anger and passion into smiting light that enables them to strike down their foes wherever they may stand, their holy power striking out at the darkness as they march their way through the battlefield. color=goldThe Dwarves/color have recently taken up the religion of the holy light, meaning not all Dwarves will practice it, but all Dwarves are fiery and tempestuous, making them adept Paladins and holy warriors, their righteous fury fueling the more aggressive powers of the holy light, smiting their foes and imbuing their weapons with divine wrath. A dwarf's temper is quick, and his honor code adamant, making them strict adherents to the code of the holy light, should they choose to take them as their personal creed. Rare is the dwarf who has the personal restraint on his anger to be a priest, but those who do are unflinching and pious in their belief, perhaps moreso than humans, creating a rare but powerful breed of healers and holy inquisitors among the Alliance. color=goldThe Gnomes/color are uncommon practitioners of the light. Rare is the gnome who has religion in mind, and those that do tend to practice the art more as a means of medicine than as a form of worship. Gnomes rely on the power of emotional connection to the world around them, their vast minds capable of understanding the influence they can have on the realm with just their emotions. As such, those gnomes who do turn to the light do so less out of belief and piety, but more-so out of a desire to help others and provide healing aid to those in need, a desire to use their connection to the world around them to help others. Even so, these priests are rare, and a Gnome who practices this art refers to himself more as a Doctor than a priest. color=goldThe High Elves/color Took to the light as a faith as an extension of their race-wide lust for knowledge. The elves of Quel'thalas serve as healers and priests of the light and are often greatly known for their healing abilities, though rare is the elf who would rather completely forsake arcane magic to be a holy man. Those who do are known to have extreme fortitude of willpower, and will frequently look to the light to assuage their growing addiction to Arcane energy. The soothing touch of a high elven priest is the touch of one who knows what it feels to know internal pain and strife, and one who wishes nothing but to heal all wounds from another, to keep them from ever feeling the pain the likes of which the elves do when separated from their cherished arcane magic. color=goldThe Night Elves/color follow not the light, but rather Elune, their goddess of the moon, and her teachings allow them to affect the world in a similar manner to priests of the light, though they call from a more concrete and deific source of divine power, praying directly to Elune and calling upon her power to affect the world around them. Priestesses of Elune serve as healers and sages to the Night Elven people, providing spiritual guidance and healing care to those in need, as well as leading the night elves into battle, as the famed Tyrande Whisperwind does, the greatest of the Night Elves' Priestesses of the Moon. Priestesses of Elune are looked at with Respect and reverence in Night Elven society, but it is a path of rigorous worship and unwavering faith. Few Night Elves make it to the grand goal of being a Priestess of the Moon, but those that do are unquestionably wise and good-natured. color=goldThe Trolls/color are well known for the power of their voodoo priests, Troll men and women who commune with ancient spirits and craft hexes and cantrips, prayers entreating ancient loa gods and primal spirits to come to their aid. These eccentric beings are considered dangerous even by their own kind, and the witch doctors and voodoo priests of the Trolls are given a respectfully wide berth by any who do not expressly need their aid. When the time comes for the Trolls to enter battle, the Witch Doctors emerge from their tents, howling ancient chants and brandishing shrunken heads and rattling gourds, praying to the Loas for a blessing in the coming battle which would turn the tide of combat in the favor of the Trolls. The divine power of the Trolls is truly a force to be reckoned with. color=goldThe Tauren/color Have a wide range of worship, but all of it falls under one goddess: The Earth Mother. The Tauren who would call themselves Sunwalkers or Seers take to the worship of a specific aspect of the all encompassing earth goddess known as An'She, which is the Tauren name for the sun. Once the right eye of the Earth Mother, An'She now rises and falls across the skies, and grants the powers of light and healing that the Tauren Sunwalkers and Seers carry with them. Sunwalkers bear their holy power in force, striking down opponents with heavy weapons while praying to the sun as they smite their foes with holy power. The seers looks deep into themselves and others, seeking peace as they use their benevolent powers to heal their allies and ward off attacks, providing a holy line of defense for the Tauren. color=goldThe Ogres/color have a source of divine power that barely seems to manifest itself. The Ogre War God, Nath, Is known for his brutality, and the Ogres who would be his priests are vicious melee fighters, barely distinguishable from the Ogre warriors aside from the chanting and prayer emitting from their head or heads. They may occasionally wear some symbol of office, such as a bit of robe or carrying a flanged mace rather than the typical Ogre club, but this varies from priest to priest, and the number one method of identifying one of these berserk clerics is to listen for the howling of their chants as they strike their foe down with divine bloodlust and empowered weapons.